An integrated circuit has power-supply terminals, and is driven by electric power supplied to the power-supply terminals. In order to supply the power to the power-supply terminals, the power-supply terminals are connected through a power-supply bus to a power supply as the source of the power.
When the integrated circuit is driven, noise occurs in the integrated circuit, and the noise leaks from the power-supply terminals. Accordingly, capacitors are connected to the power-supply terminals to reduce the leakage of noise.
Techniques related to the present invention are shown below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-302885    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3170797    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3327714